The Photograph (Adopted)
by Pluto's Son 22
Summary: Adopted from IVIProdigyIVI
1. Chapter 1

R&R please! Credit goes to IVIProdigyIVI for the first chapter and idea.

Issei had just woken up from his sleep. Drowsily, he did his morning routine, and got ready to leave for school. Then the phone rang.

Hello?

Hello, Issei.

What's up, Prez..?

Just reminding you to drop by after school, okay?

Got it, Prez..

Okay, good bye, Issei.

See you, Prez.

He hung up and placed his phone back on the table. He looked at the alarm clock again and saw the time. 5:53AM.

His alarm clock was going to ring in seven minutes, so it didn't really matter if he went to sleep again. So, he got up and walked downstairs.

He made himself breakfast, bacon with some buttered toast. Then, he watched television for an hour, dressed up in his casual clothes in three minutes, and

ran outside, hoping to find his friends, Matsuda and Motohoma. He met Kiryu on the way. That asshole. Once, she tripped him at lunch and he fell and landed face

first into his food. Then, when he was about to beat the living hell out of her, she took a picture of his spaghetti covered face.

He passed her and entered the front doors of the school. He then went to his locker and walked to his period one class.

The final bell ring and everyone ran out of the school building. Issei jogged to the old school building and knocked on the club room doors.

"Issei?" Rias' voice asked. "Yes, it's me, Prez." Issei replied. "You have permission to come in." Rias responded.

He walked in, and saw Rias sitting on the couch. "Have a seat, Ise." Rias smiled. Issei sat on the other couch opposite to the one Rias

was sitting on, and looked at her. "Soo.. what'cha need, Rias?" Issei asked. "Well.. I've been thinking of when you defeated Raiser. And our kiss."

Rias said, walking toward Issei, sitting on his lap. "R - Rias, what are you doing?" Issei said, blushing madly. "Well.. I think it's time to go to the next level.. no?"

Following those words, came Issei's perverted thoughts. NEXT LEVEL? SHE DOESN'T MEAN - SEX?! Last time she asked, we got interrupted by her sister?!

BUT I MIGHT BE LUCKY THIS TIME! OOOOOH, WHAT FIRST? WHAT POSITION? Issei thought. Rias leaned closer onto Issei and whispered into his ear.

"So, Ise, what do you think?"

"I - uh - what?" Issei responded, dumbly.

She kissed him, entering his mouth with her tongue. Issei was surprised, but tackled her tongue with his. They kept fighting, until they were both out

of breath and stopped the kiss. A trail of saliva went from Issei's mouth to Rias' mouth. Then, Rias pulled down Issei's pants and boxers, and started rubbing

his erection, which was getting larger each second. She then bent down and started licking it, then sucking on it, putting the whole thing in her mouth without

gagging. "Rias.." Issei groaned. She smirked and went faster. "Rias - I'm coming..!" He released his load into her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled.

"Rias - that was amazing.." Issei breathed. "So.. your turn, Ise." she winked. EH?! My turn?! I can do whatever I want..? SWEET! Issei thought.

He flipped Rias onto her stomach and pulled her up by her ass. He started licking her womanhood and invaded it. She screamed and yelled, "ISSEI! FURTHER!"

He put his tongue in further in and a few seconds later, Rias' honey was in Issei's mouth. He grinned and aligned his manhood with her womanhood.

He started fucking her and grabbing her oppai. He pulled around her nipples, leading her to scream with pleasure. He went faster and harder.

She yelled, "FUCK ME, ISSEI, FUCK ME!"

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER!?"

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE! AH!" she screamed with delight and pleasure.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU LITTLE SLUT, NOW I'M GOING TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Issei said, going rapidly.

He then sent his load into Rias and fell onto her. She then crawled onto Issei and continued. She went super fast and she yelled, "Issei! Issei!"

Issei could have sworn he heard a 'snap', but he figured it was his imagination. Then, he climaxed into her and said, "That was the best, Rias.."

She smiled and replied, "I love you, Issei.."

"I love you too, Rias.."

And following those words, the two fell asleep in eachother's arms.

The following day in class..

"ISSEI, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Matsuda yelled.

Both Matsuda and Motohama ran to Issei's desk and screamed, "YOU BETRAYED US, YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

"What?" Issei replied.

Matsuda threw an envelope at Issei, and stomped away, growling at him, "That little shit.."

He opened the envelope and his jaw dropped to the floor.

In the envelope, contained a photograph.

Issei and Rias having sex.

Kiryu came over and smirked at him, "Do you like it? Very nice quality.."

"DAMNIT, KIRYU!"

Once again, credit to IVIProdigyIVI! I liked this story so much thatI did not want it to end, so I asked if I could continue it and he allowed it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Matsuda threw an envelope at Issei, and stomped away, growling at him, "That little shit.."_

_He opened the envelope and his jaw dropped to the floor._

_In the envelope, contained a photograph._

_Issei and Rias having sex._

_Kiryu came over and smirked at him, "Do you like it? Very nice quality.."_

_"DAMNIT, KIRYU!"_

* * *

That was Yesterday, and now all the guys are treating him like a newly cleaned floor, stepping all over it to try to get it dirty again. 'It doesnt matter,' Issei had told himself. 'I still have Rias... and those sweet, sweet oppai.. ohhh those lovely big round oppai. Wait, i gotta get to school!'

Issei then left his house rather quickly, and ran to school. And at the gates stood the last people Issei needed to see. Matsuda and Motohama, Glaring straight at Issei with eyes of death. "Hey, FUCKER."

Issei glared back. "Dont blame me, you guys would have done the same thing in that situation!"

"Except we werent in that situation, were we," Motohama yelled, venom dripping from his words.

"Look, guys, you are going to make us late. Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," They both said. "And don't run!"

Issei sighed as he walked to his homeroom and then took his seat. The teacher walked in and started talking something about a new student that had transferred classes. And then he heard all the gasps. When he turned to look he knew why. "Introduce yourself to the class, young lady," The teacher chidded.

The girl looked around the class and smiled. "My name is Rias Gremory, i hope we can get along!"

All the boys howled and shouted catcalls, except Motohama and Matsuda, who were glaring at issei hatefully with fire in their eyes. Luckily, Rias came and sat next to him, so he could not see their glares of death. "I assume you are happy to have me here?"

Issei smiled at her. 'Try not to think perverted. Focus on her face and.. those lips... those lips that sucked m- NO!' "Yeah, it makes me very happy!"

"Hmm... then kiss me."

"What? Rias... we are n the middle of class. I mean, i want to but these guys would kill me!"

"If you truly love me and are happy that i am here, you will kiss me. Now."

Issei sweat dropped. He knew the consequences and was trying to make up his mind when rias said something. "If you do, i will reward you later."

"HELL YES!" Issei said a little too loudly. All heads turned to him, but he surprisingly did not notice, so he leaned in. Then rias leaned closer, and their lips connected. There wasnt even a second before everyone went crazy.

"Jesus! I mean, satan! I mean, ah whatever!" Issei said as a book flew past his head.

All of the boys had formed a circle around issei shouting things like "How dare you kiss Rias," and , "How dare you take the lovely Rias's Purity!" The girls did the same thing, except trying to hug and comfort rias (even though she did not need to be comforted.)

Then a photo slipped out of issei's binder. It was a different photo from yesterday, and the people all stared at it. It showed issei and rias going at it doggy style. "Issei... this is a different one from the photo Kiryu took." Matsuda said, shaking with anger.

"Er, well, it might have been a self portrait..."

Then Rias cut in. "Ohh issei, you kept that? It turns my switch on..."

(Now to Isseis pov because im tired of writing third person.)

God damnit, Rias. Then the pummeling started or tried to start. The bell rang right when the guys pulled their fists back to punch, so i dashed away from them, grabbed my binder that had been thrown infront of the teacher, who was still immobilized from shock, grabbed Rias's hand, and ran.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and finnally it was time for me to got to me and Rias's new sexy spot, which coincidentaly was the same locker me and the others used to peep from. Rias arrived, and we got into the locker. " How are we supposed to do this, this barelyy enough space to move around!"

Rias looked at me like i was stupid, and said, "i can distort the locker to make it seem bigger, and maybe softer too."

And then the girls came rushing into the locker room. "They said issei would rape Rias here, so where are they?" One girl asked

"Wait... what about... the locker?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, Fuck, fuck,damn,fuck,shit,fuck,fuck,damn,damn,DAMN! And the locker opened, and me and Rias fell out. They helped Rias up and told her everything would be alright, then the other girls got ready to stomp. "Wait!"

"Do not hurt him!" It was the voices of... my god, Rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia, irina, and ravel!

The girls mouthes dropped. "But why, he was going to rape rias!"

"No, he wasnt. I wanted it. I beleive the term for that is making love," Rias said, obviously angry for us getting interrupted.

But that wasnt even the weirdest part. The boys burst out of other lockerss and looked at me, expressionless. "Not one, but seven girls you have hypnotized. The penalty for such is death."

"God no."

And thats the end of chapter two! Hope you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
